Aventuras y romances en Teselia
by TheDigitalhunter
Summary: ¿Te has preguntado que pasa cuando vas con la bicicleta por la hierba alta? Pues eso es lo que le pasa a Black que al atropellar a un pokémon surge un enamoramiento de lo más bonito y curioso. También surgen rivalidades pero nada detendrá a estos entrenadores hasta que ganen la Liga Pokémon. CristalxBlack ¿GoldxPlatina?
1. Es que M-me gustas

**André:Wolalalala. Bienvenidos a este nuevo Fic. Como os habéis fijado,si,es un Fic de pokémon. Este juego a mi me encanta y como acabo de encontrar mi NDSI con mi juego de Pokémon Perla me he animado y me dije "¿porque no hago un FF de mi juego favorito?" y aquí me tenéis. Está desarrollado en la región de Teselia. Basta de relleno !Hasta luego humanos¡ Clasificado M por lenguaje obsceno y algo de Lime.**

Black:1...2...3... ! Si ¡ Lo hicimos Hojis,hemos atrapado a nuestro primer pokémon. ¡Un Lillipup!

Hojis(Snivy):¡Sni,Snivy! *¡hip hip hurra!* (Las estrellas es para que sepáis que dice el pokémon)

Black:¿Que mote le ponemos...?¿Que tal...Litch?

Litch(Lillipup):¡Guau,guau! *¡me encanta!*

Black:Veamos que dice la pokedex de ti,amiguito.

Pokedex:Lillipup,el pokémon perrito. Aunque se trata de un Pokémon valeroso, también es lo bastante inteligente como para escapar si el rival es muy fuerte.

Este es Black,un joven entrenador que ayer salió de su pueblo natal,Pueblo Ocre,famoso por ser el hogar de Mirto ex-campeón de la liga pokémon. La profesora Encina escogió a Black y a otros dos entrenadores (Desconocidos para él) para completar la pokedex. Pero Black tenía otro objetivo a parte del asignado. Quiere conseguir las 8 medallas de gimnasio de Teselia para poder combatir en la liga pokémon.

Hojis(Snivy):¡Snivy,sni! *!Quiero comer¡*

Black:Bien,para celebrar de que somos uno más voy a hacer pokénoir.

El pokénoir es una comida pokémon especial,una receta de su Madre. Puede tener diferentes tactos y gustos;según las bayas puedes hacerlos amargos y super-duros o dulces y muy blandos.

El tiene pensado hacer unos pokénoirs blandos y dulces. Necesitará:

·3 bayas Aranja

·2 bayas Meloc

·5 bayas Zanama

·1 Baya Gualot

Preparación:

Poner a hervir las bayas Meloc mientras que las bayas Aranja y Zanama son cortadas en dados. Cuando hierva el agua echar las bayas cortadas y batidas previamente hasta formar una papilla de color morado verdoso. Rellenar en los moldes con una rodaja de baya Gualot. Enfriar para que solidifiquen y después freír hasta que adopten un color negro.

Black tenía todas las bayas menos la baya Gualot que,increíble pero cierto,es lo que mas sabor da a estos pokénoirs. Monto la

bicicleta,un regalo de cumpleaños de su madre y junto con el pokérreloj que le regalo su padre que trabaja en Sinnoh y la aplicación de 'Busca bayas' rápidamente encontró una planta de bayas Gualot. Estaba a unos 100 metros del campamento y como quedaba tan cerca decidió ponerse en marcha antes de que oscureciese. Al faltar 20 escasos metros pensó en atravesar la hierba alta con la bicicleta para que ningún pokémon le pudiese atacar. Cuando estaba a mitad de camino atropelló la cola de un pokémon el cual enfadado decide atacar al joven entrenador.

Black:Ups...Lo siento mucho no quería hacerte daño.¿N-No me iras a atacar?

?:!Totodile¡ !To,Toto,Totodile¡

Black:No por favor !Arg¡

El Totodile,enfadado se echó encima de Black para morderle el brazo.

Black:Al menos te tendré en la pokedex T-T

Pokedex:Totodile,pokémon fauces. A veces, sólo piensa que está dando un mordisquito y hace unas heridas bastante considerables.

Black:Pues tiene bastante razón T_T

Un rayo de luz roja golpeo al Totodile el cual se transformó en parte de esta y retrocedió hasta una pokeball. Su entrenadora era Cristal,una joven también de Pueblo Ocre pero su casa estaba tan lejos de las del resto de personas que pocas personas la conocían. Aunque vive en Pueblo Ocre casi desde que nació es originaria de Pueblo Primavera en la región de Jotho. Se tuvo que mudar a Teselia por motivos de trabajo de su padre ya que es un empresario. También ayer comenzó su viaje y tiene de meta conseguir 5 cintas y concursar en el Gran Festival y las 8 Medallas de gimnasio para participar en la Liga Pokémon.

Cristal:!Dios mio¡ Oye ¿Estas bien?

Black:Si,estoy bien...me duele un poco el brazo pero nada serio *Si,nada serio*

Cristal:¿Pero que estas diciendo? !Si tienes unas heridas enormes¡

Black:No te preocupes,ya me las apañare.

Cristal:De eso nada,te voy a curar la herida.

De su botiquín saco unas vendas con las que fue recubriendo la herida de Black pero...Una extraña sensación la recorría

Cristal(Pensando):¿Por que...se me esta acelerando el corazón? Tengo ganas de estar a su lado...¿Me dejará viajar con el?

Cristal:Oye ¿Tu estas haciendo un viaje?

Black:Si,¿por que?

Cristal:¿Que tal si viajamos juntos?

Black:No es mala idea ^.^

Volvió a su campamento para recogerlo ya que iban a viajar juntos. Recogió unas bayas Gualot para la preparación del pokénoir y se puso a cocinarlos. Para ellos con unas manzanas que recogió cocinó una compota de manzana.

Cristal:Ñam...Está deliciosooooo *o*

Black:Pues creo que le falto algo de canela pero no traía.

Cristal:Da igual,esta genial.

Black:Iré montando las tiendas.

Cristal:La tienda será. A mi se me olvido en casa y dije que no volvería hasta que tenga 5 cintas y 8 medallas.

Black:Tienes los objetivos bien planteados. Un momento...¿Tu eres una de las elegidas por la Profesora Encina?

Cristal:Si...¿Tu también lo eres?

Black:Sip...¿Cuales son tus pokémons?

Cristal:Solo tengo a Totodile. ¿Y tu?

Black:Yo tengo a mi Hojis que es un Snivy y a Litch,un Lillipup.

Mientras Black montaba la tienda decidieron que por la mañana,Cristal capturase a su primer pokémon.

Metieron los sacos de dormir en la tienda que,como Black iba a hacer su viaje en solitario,era de una sola habitación. Black le comentó el 'problema' a Cristal,ella estaba encantada.

Black:Que duermas bien Cris.

Cristal:Lo mismo digo Black ^.^

Pasaron las horas y a las 0:00 A.M. Cristal seguía despierta. Su corazón iba muy rápido cada ves que veía a Black. Como mencionamos antes,la tienda era individual así que tenían que dormir pegados. El corazón de Cristal iba cada vez más rápido y en ese momento solo tenia un deseo...Un ardiente deseo que cada vez ardía con más y más fuerza. Ella quería besarle.

Cristal:Uf...¿Que hago? Si apenas llevamos unas horas juntos... Espero que comprenda lo de el amor a primera vista...

Cristal hizo girar a Black pero un mal golpe lo despertó.

Black:¿Que pasa...?

Cristal besó a Black estando ambos conscientes.

Cristal:...!Uaaah¡ ¿E-es-estas d-despierto?

Black:Si,y...

Cristal:!Lo siento mucho¡ Es que a mi...Me gustas mucho.

Black:Dejame acabar. Estoy despierto y tus labios se sienten genial.

Al acabar eso Black correspondió el beso con otro.

Cristal:Se sienten mejor los tuyos...Están a una temperatura mucho más cálida.

Black:Bueno *bostezo* Creo que sería mejor dormir. Buenas noches.

Cristal:Si...Tienes razón...*bostezo* Buenas noches Black.

Después de un desayuno completo,se pusieron a rebuscar entre la hierba alta un Purrloin ya que era el pokémon que le podía buscar pero...Entre la hierba no se encontraron con ningún Purrloin. Se encontraron con un Eevee. Estaba atado a un tronco y el pobre estaba muy delgado.

Cristal:!Pobrecito¡ Black tenemos que ayudarle.

Black:Voy a traer algunos pokénoirs muy blandos y dulces.

Black los preparó a toda prisa ya que el Eevee llevaba días sin comer y podría morir de inanición. Al regreso de Black el Eevee estaba tosiendo y tenía algo de fiebre de la cual no se dieron cuenta. O eso creía Cristal.

Cristal:El pobre Eevee tiene fiebre tengo que traer las medicinas y taparlo con una manta y...

Black:Por las medicinas no te preocupes. Las bayas aranja tienen propiedades medicinales. Si se come los pokénoirs seguro que se pone mejor. Taje también una manta para taparlo. **(¿No me digas Black? Yo pensaba que traías la manta para dársela de comer) **

Cristal:Espero que se recupere. No quiero ver morir a un pokémon T-T

Black:No le pasará nada. Estaría bien que te quedases con el. Si te coge amistad seguramente quiera viajar contigo ^-^

Cristal:Seguramente.

Cristal le desató del tronco. Tenía todo el cuello quemado por la cuerda al intentar quitársela.

Cristal:No te preocupes pequeño. Dentro de poco estarás curado.

Pasaron unas horas y el Eevee se fue recuperando de forma considerable. Entonces Cristal pensó en llevarlo al Centro Pokémon. Le dio la idea a Black para ver si le apoyaba pero al estar accidentado el camino y también la ciudad algo lejos le quitó esa idea. Mientras Black estaba preparando la cocina pero alguien apareció en el campamento.

?:¿Tu eres Black,uno de los elegidos por la Profesora Encina?

Black apagó la cocina y con un tono desafiante le contestó:

Black:¿Y que si lo fuese?

?:Que tendría que eliminarte como un gusano si no lo eres y si lo eres entablar una batalla.

Black:Pues mira soy uno de los elegidos. Conque una batalla ¿Eh? Acepto el reto.

?:Bien...Me presento,mi nombre es Gold,originario de Sinnoh. Mi pokémon inicial es Chimchar y mi primer pokémon es Riolu.

Black:No me interesan los detalles. Al grano.

Gold:Si quieres perder tan pronto...!Adelante Riolu¡

Black:!Litch...Fuera¡

Riolu:¡Iaaa! *Es hora de combatir*

Litch(Lillipup):¡Guau,gua! *!Yahoo,primera pelea al lado de Black¡*

Black:¡Litch,usa placaje en zigzag!

Litch obedeció de manera eficaz pero Riolu es un pokémon muy rápido.

Gold:Je...Riolu esquívalo saltando y cuando caigas usa palmeo.

La manera de luchar de Gold era muy acrobática. Siempre que puede lucir sus saltos o equilibrios lo hace. Cuando el palmeo impactó,se ve a Litch fuera de combate.

Black:Grr...Litch vuelve. !Hojis...Fuera¡ Usa Hoja Aguda a la T.

Black por su parte le gusta usar la velocidad a su favor. Ya sea en linea recta,zigzag o haciendo maniobras. La maniobra T es una técnica casi ilusoria. Se trata de correr en linea recta para 'desaparecer' en las narices de enemigo para golpearle de un lado ¿Que donde esta la T? Ya dije que es casi ilusoria. Cuando aparece por un lado y el rival se dispone a bloquear ataca por el lado contrario gracias a un rápido movimiento.

Hojis(Snivy):¡Sniiiiiii! *¡Ahora!*

Riolu:¿Rio,riolu? *¿Pero que...?*

El hoja afilada impactó de lleno.

Gold:No ha estado nada mal. Pero...ha llegado la hora de que tu Snivy caiga como una mosca. !Adelante Llamarada¡

Llamarada(Chimchar):¡Chimchar,Chim,chimcha! *¡Voy a acabar contigo!*

Hojis:Sni,Snivy. *Je...No creo eso*

Gold:Jejeje. Jejejejejeje. JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

Black:¿Que te hace tanta risa?

El carácter de Black es amable,simpático y algo enamoradizo. Pero si lo retan a una batalla su personalidad se vuelve seria,calculadora e incluso algo irascible si su rival se toma a risa el combate.

Gold:Me parece que no te sabes bien los tipos de pokémon ni sus debilidades. Te voy a dar una oportunidad,retirate del combate y tus pokémons no saldrán mal parados.

El carácter de Gold es bastante engreído pero no por nada. Sus pokémons son realmente fuertes y junto a su espíritu de lucha son imbatibles.

Black:!Que te lo has creido¡ !Snivy usa ataque rápido formación N¡

La formación N consiste en ir utilizando objetos en el campo de batalla para propulsarse y tener un golpe de 3 veces más de potencia.

Gold:Cuando este cerca usa ascuas.

Tan fácil como eso. Cuando Snivy estaba a punto de golpear a Chimchar unas pequeñas bolas de fuego golpearon al pokémon y lo debilitó.

Gold:Fue fácil y te lo avisé. Bien...ahora me voy. El centro pokémon está a pocos quilometros de aquí. A tu equipo y a ese estupido Eevee le vendrá bien.

Black:Me estas diciendo...¿!ME ESTAS DICIENDO DE QUE ERES TU EL IMBECIL QUE CASI MATA A ESE POBRE EEVEE!?

Gold:Así es y más vale que tu y tu equipo de mierda se encamine al centro pokémon.

**André:Quiero imaginar que os habeis dado cuenta del mensaje subliminal de este capítulo. NO AL MALTRATO ANIMAL. Eso era todo !Hasta luego humanos¡**


	2. Blanco

**André:Wolalalala. ¿Que tal estáis humanos y humanoides que leen este FanFiction? Yo reboso felicidad por los cuatro costados. ¿El motivo? He encontrado mi Pokémon Edición Negra y estoy flipando en colores. Deje a un Pokémon en la guardería,perdí la DS y cuando la encontré estaba al nivel 99 y le faltaba nada para subir y evolucionar. Y me ido por las ramas. Disfrutad del FanFiction !Hasta luego humanos¡ P.D.: el doble e se le i largo :genius:**

Cristal observó el espectáculo con horror. Black había sido derrotado con maestría pero lo que más le dolió es que como puede ser alguien tan terrible para hacer eso a un pobre pokémon.

Black:Será capullo...!SERÁ IMBECIL ESE CAPULLO¡

Black después de tan humillante derrota perdió los estribos pero los recuperó junto a sonrisa algo falsa.

Black:Vamos a Ciudad Hormigón para poder ir al Centro Pokémon. Pronto lloverá y el Eevee se pondría peor.

Cristal estaba sorprendida de la aparente serenidad de Black. Hace un momento estaba maldiciendo a los cielos pero ahora está como siempre. Un chico alegre con una gorra roja y blanca y una chaqueta azul que solo quiere lo mejor para los demás.

Black:Sube a la bicicleta con Eevee y ve a Ciudad Hormigón. Yo te alcanzaré mas tarde.

Cristal:Pero...Black...¿Seguro que quieres que me vaya con tu bici?

Black:No hay tiempo para discutirlo. Va a empezar a llover y el Eevee corre peligro de muerte ¡Tenéis que iros ya!

Cristal:Está bien. Prometeme de que en máximo dos horas llegarás a Hormigón.

Black no la oyó. Puso al Eevee en la cesta delantera,tapado con una manta,y empujó a Cristal para que cogiese velocidad.

Cristal:!Prometemelo Black¡ !Prometeme de que irás a Hormigón¡

Pero Cristal ya estaba muy lejos. Una extraña sensación recorrió el cuerpo de Black. Cerró los ojos y se fue en su mundo mental. Era un extenso prado con un árbol en el centro y niños jugando. Black se dio la vuelta para encontrarse a si mismo pero...Tenía los ojos de color rojo y en vez de una chaqueta azul la tenía roja. Además ¿Era una chica?

Black:White...Quiero que tomes mi cuerpo por hoy hasta la noche. Quiero que entrenes a mis pokémons de pasó que vamos a Hormigón. Solo 1 advertencia. No quiero ver a mis pokémons sufriendo o a Cristal llorando. ¿Lo has entendido?

White:Perfectamente. Pero ten en cuenta de que sus pokémons estaban al nivel 10 y yo los subiré al 13. Y una condición. Si nos volvemos a encontrar con ese imbécil lucharé yo.

…

Cristal:Ya ha pasado 1 hora y Black no aparece...

?:Te has encontrado con un terrible destino,¿cierto pequeño Eevee?

Cristal se sobresalto al ver a un hombre encorvado,de pelo rojo,ojos rasgados y con una mochila de aúpa llena de máscaras.

?:Mil perdones. No quería asustarla. Solo admiraba a este Eevee tan valiente. Eres su nueva entrenadora ya que el anterior lo maltrataba ¿Verdad?

Cristal:¿Que,Como...? ¿Como lo sabe?

?:Joven,yo se muchas cosas. Como su romance con un joven entrenador. Tenga cuidado. El que venga con su aspecto no significa que sea él.

Cristal pensó que el pobre hombre estaba loco pero en el fondo pensó que el sabe algo de Black que ella no sabe.

?:Black sufre vi-personalidad desde que su hermana White murió. Su hermana iba a iniciar su viaje pero a las pocas horas una avalancha se produjo. Fue enterrada por las piedras y cuando encontraron el cuerpo con poca vida por los golpes y la falta de alimento,Black fue el primero de su familia en verla y parte de su personalidad entró en él. Cuando White tomaba su cuerpo,su espíritu de lucha incansable se apoderá de él. Si Black es un chico amigable,ella es más fría. Tenía experiencia en combates pokémon ya que iba a una academia de la Profesora Encina.

Cristal:Eso debió de ser un duro golpe...

?:No lo sabes bien...Yo me tengo que marchar.

Cristal:¡Espere! ¿Como se llama usted?

?:Yo no tengo nombre. Solo soy un simple vendedor de máscaras y va y viene mirando hechos .

Dicho lo cual salió por la puerta y desapareció.

Enfermera Joy:Hola y buenas noches. Perdón por tardar tanto teníamos un paciente bastante complicado pero esta perfectamente. ¿Que necesita?

Cristal:¿Eh? Ah,sí quiero que recuperéis a este Eevee

Cuando la enfermera cogió al Eevee para llevárselo,se revolvió muchísimo pero se lo pudo llevar.

Cristal:Ya casi han pasado 2 horas y no aparece...

Enfermera Joy:Tu Eevee ya está curado. Gracias por usar nuestros servicios. Por cierto...¿Has visto el cariño que te tiene? Cuando la trajiste no quería separarse de ti. Lo has debido de criar bien.

En ese momento un chico de ojos rojos,chaqueta roja y una gorra azul entró en el Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Hormigón.

Black(White): ¿Enfermera Joy puede curar a mis pokémons?

Enf. Joy:Si,por supuesto pero si tienes seis uno tendrá que esperar ya que el 6º slot de la maquina se ha estropeado.

Black:No se preocupe,solo son 3 pokémons.

Cristal:Anda Black has capturado un nuevo pokémon,felicidades. ¿Cual es?

Black:Es un Starly. Y de mote tiene White.

Cristal se acordó de la hermana de Black y se dijo que no podía ser él.

Cristal:¿Te parece si comemos?

White,desacostumbrada a la vida social y de sentimientos fríos sintió algo en su interior que hizo que aceptase con una gran sonrisa. Pero Cristal dijo algo que incomodo mucho a White.

Cristal:Se que no eres Black y que eres su hermana. Black sufre vi-personalidad y tu has muerto.

A White,que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se le fue y el bocadillo que iba a comer lo dejó encima del mantel.

Cristal:No quería que te ofendieses. Lo siento mucho.

White:No...si esta bien...Creo que te voy a dejar con mi hermanito. Al fin y al cabo sois pareja jejeje.

Cristal:¿C-Como lo sabes?

White:Te voy a contar un secreto. Mi hermano es bastante enamoradizo. Varias chicas le gustaron pero ninguna lo acepto. Quien sabe el motivo. Siempre que lo rechazaban se refugiaba en los pokémons. Una vez incluso le dieron un bofetón solo por decir a una chica que le gustaba. A partir de ese momento empezó a hacer ejercicio. Salía todas las mañanas a correr al rededor del pueblo. Una vez incluso llego hasta el acantilado del Ex-campeón. Por su 14 cumpleaños mi madre le regalo una bicicleta y mi padre,como trabaja en Sinnoh en la compañía pokerreloj S.A. Le regalo un pokerreloj de color negro que fue lo mismo que me regalaron a mi por mi 15 cumpleaños ya que nacimos el mismo día. La diferencia era que me pokerreloj era blanco y me regalaron un Tepig. Si,ese fue el día más feliz de mi vida. Pero cuando iba a salir del pueblo para iniciar mi viaje una avalancha me sepulcro. Yo no quería morir T-T Yo...Yo solo quería viajar con mi pokémon. !NO QUERÍA MORIR¡ T-T

Cristal:White relajate por favor...No quiero que llores así. Eres la hermana de mi 'novio',no quiero que llores de esa manera.

White:Sniif...Tienes razón...Oye,¿que tal si combatimos Cristal? Quien gane puede preguntar lo que quiera al otro.

Cristal:Estupendo ^_^ ¡Que comience el combate! !Adelante Totodile¡

Totodile:Toto,totodileee *Venga vamos,aquí estoy*

White:!Snivy...Fuera¡

Hojis(Snivy):¡Sni,Sni;vy,vy! *Oye,me llamo Hojis*

White:Si perdona Hojis. Utiliza Ciclón de Hojas.

Cristal:Totodile,metete dentro y gira mientras muerdes las hojas.

Cristal quiere ser la reina del Gran Festival y para eso necesita tener movimientos bonitos o hacer bonitos los movimientos contrarios.

White:Coge a Totodile con látigo cepa y machacalo contra el suelo.

White en cambio va más a lo bruto. Ella prefiere estrategia y potencia.

White:Remátalo con hoja aguda.

Totodile cayó como una mosca. De forma elegante pero como una mosca.

Cristal:He perdido. Preguntame ya lo que quieras.

White:Aun te queda un pokémon. Ese Eevee Te ha elegido como entrenadora.

Cristal:¿Ah si? Pues venga Eevee !A luchar¡

Eevee:eevee,ee *Hay que pisar fuerte*

Cristal:¡Adelante eevee,golpes furia!

Eevee ya estaba echo para ser un pokémon de movimientos elegantes y tras la batalla de antes Snivy fue eliminado.

White:Buenos movimientos. Como solo tienes 2 pokémons solo este será el ultimo. !White...Fuera¡

White(Starly):¡Star,Starlyyy!

Cristal:¡Eevee,que no te intimide!

Eevee:¡eevee!

Una luz rodeo a Eevee. La amistad que sentía hacia Cristal y la luz solar le hizo evolucionar a...

?:¡Espeon,esp! *He evolucionado*

Cristal:¿Y este?

White:Felicidades. Tu Eevee ha evolucionado a Espeon. Un pokémon de tipo psíquico y muy elegante.

Cristal:¿De verdad? Bien pues...¿Espeon usa algún ataque de tipo psíquico?

White:Si. Utiliza Psíquico y Psícorrayo,ademas de bola sombra y cola férrea.

Cristal:Con que eso...Pues usa Psícorrayo para propulsarte y usa cola férrea dando volteretas en el aire.

Espeon hizo lo ordenado. Cayó de forma elegante debilitando al Starly enemigo.

White:Muy bien hecho para una novata. Preguntame lo que quieras.

Cristal:¿Puedes comunicarte y o entender lo que dicen?

White:Les puedo entender a algunos pero a otros no. Y con muy pocos me comunico. Creo que ya es hora que te devuelva a Black. Ha sido un placer conocerte. Por cierto Black estará hasta la noche son conocimiento. Entrena mientras no llega la noche.

Cristal:Está bien. Espera...¿Por que está sin conocimiento? ._.

White:Adioooos.

El color de los ojos cambió a marrón y la chaqueta se volvió azul mientras que la gorro se enrojecía.

Cristal:Te voy a llevar al hotel y luego te daré una sorpresa... Blacki ^_^

**André:Un capitulo hecho en un solo día,no me lo creo. Bueno ya cumplí con los FanFiction de esta semana. Tengo exámenes y puede que solo escriba un Fiction pero va a ser de Ah,si ellas fueran reales. Voy a sacar la historia oculta que tenía y borre por las criticas de los 'sabe-lo-todo' así que ahora lo voy a sacar !Hasta luego humanos¡**


	3. Tu

**André:La semana pasada no hubo fics por:Problemas en el ordenador,exámenes,pereza y algunas cosas más que no recuerdo. Bueno aquí tenemos,señores míos el 3er capitulo de 'Aventuras y romances en Teselia.' ¿Que por que lo pongo? Porque necesito cinco lineas de relleno**

**!Hasta luego humanos y Lightistas¡ *Que viva Light Yagami ewe***

Cristal:Black. Eeeh.

Black:¿Que...?¿Como he llegado hasta aquí?¿Que hora es?

Cristal:La 1ª pregunta es fácil de responder,te he traído yo. La 2ª,son las 21:30. Tu concepto de noche es muy tarde,me habías preocupado.

Black:L-lo siento. Pero,¿donde estamos?

Cristal:En un hotel de Ciudad Hormigón. Concretamente en la habitación 673. Y te he traído para no dormir fuera aparte de un motivo extra...

Cristal puede parecer muy niña con ese gorro enorme y blanco y la sudadera rosa pero tiene un lado oculto. Desde niña ha sido un poco pervertida y ahora que tiene a Black cerca no dejará escapar la oportunidad.

Cristal:Black.

Black:Dime Crist...

Cristal se abalanzo sobre el entrenador para darle un apasionado beso.

Cristal:Yo...!Te amo¡

Black:Hum...

Cristal:¿Es muy repentino?

Black:Para nada,solo...Pensaba en como de haré pagar por esto.

Cristal¿Ha-hacerme pagar?No irás a pegarme.

Black:Por supuesto que no. Un caballero nunca haría daño a una dama. Y menos si es una tan bella.

Cristal:Que adulador puedes llegar a ser Blacki.

Black:Pues..Es hora de que pague sus facturas damisela. Me parece que no tiene suficiente dinero así que...Tendré que hacer yo mismo que pagué sus impuestos.

Dicho y hecho. Black cogió por sorpresa a Cristal y empezó a hacerle círculos imaginarios en la barriga. Cristal es fácil de enrojecer pero...Quizás sea más dura de lo que aparenta. Tal vez solo quiere que eso pase...Nunca lo sabremos.

Cristal:Mientras tu estabas dormido conseguí la medalla del gimnasio Hormigón. No te diré sus pokémons :P

Black:Eres mala. Por eso te tendré que castigar.

Black correspondió el beso de Cristal con otro de 10 segundos. Se lamió los labios con avidez.

Cristal:Otra vez. Quiero tu boca sobre la mía.

Black:Esta bien. La tuya también se siente bien,además así puedo sonsacarte algo jajajajajaja.

Así estuvieron cerca de una hora. Acabaron agotados,felices y Black con algo de información sobre el gimnasio;era tipo Veneno.

Cristal:Arf,arf,arf...Deberías entrenar. Tus pokémons están a nivel 13 y a Starly le falta un nivel para evolucionar y sus pokémons están a nivel 14 y con un nivel más creo que los vences.

Black:Si...Tienes razón pero eso será por la mañana. Buenas noches Cris.

Black,agotado y con sueño,se quedo dormido con tan solo meterse en la cama.

Cristal:Si...Buenas noches Blacki.

Cristal,exactamente igual,bostezó abriendo la boca de par en par y se durmió casi instantáneamente.

...

Black:Vamos dormilona despierta. Hoy hay mucho día por delante.

Cristal:Mmmm...Cinco minutos más.

Black:Luego te quedas sin tortitas. Hice tortitas con sirope de chocolate y sirope de fresa. Ademas de que compré botellas de Leche Mu-Mu para acompañar.

Cristal:¿Me puedes traer tu el desayuno?

Black:Que vaga puedes llegar a ser. Jajajajaja.

Cristal:¿Y tu que,señor 'las-noches-son-a-las-nueve'? Jajajajaja.

Ya desayunados,se fueron al polígono Hormigón a entrenar al equipo de Black y,si podían capturar un pokémon para Cristal mejor. Eso mismo pasó. Apareció un Pidgey,uno de los pokémons favoritos de Cristal. Le prestó a Starly que estaba a nada de subir de nivel y capturó al Pidgey. Extrañamente Starly subió de nivel y evolucionó a un Staravia. Estando ya al nivel 15 decide enfrentarse ya al Líder de Gimnasio. El líder es de tipo veneno y tiene 2 pokémons:Gastly y Croagunk. ¿El nombre? Pronto lo sabremos.

Black:!Te vengo a desafiar,líder de ciudad Hormigón¡

?:¡Bienvenido a mi gimnasio! !Hora de Rock & Roll tío¡

Black:Eso...!HORA DE ROCKEAR BABY¡

Black tiene un afán por el rock y el pop. Pero prefiere canciones relajantes para dormir.

Black:!Muéstrate para empezar el duelo¡

?:!Bien,mi nombre es Joshua Méndez y estoy encantado de tu duelo¡ Y veo que mi anterior rival se ha echado un buen noviete jejeje.

Cristal:¿Que? N-no si es cierto digo no es cierto digo si es mi novio.

Joshua:Jajajajaja bueno mejor...Si empezamos !Gastly GO¡

Gastly: Gastly...Gaaaast (Soy gas :3 ¡y te machacaré!)

Black:¿Ah si? !White...Fuera¡

White(Staravia):Tar,Tarrevia. (Eso lo veremos gaseoso)

Black:¡Staravia usa ataque ala en revolver!

Para la formación Revolver necesita tener una gran precisión y gran velocidad pero con un solo toque puedes crear daños palpables. Al ser un tipo fantasma los ataques tipo Normal de Staravia no le afectarían y los fantasmas de Gastly tampoco así que están en tablas. De no ser a que Staravia aprendiese Ataque Ala tendría que cambiar de Pokémon.

Black:Apunta...!Ahora,ataque ala White¡

White(Staravia):Staaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarevia

*!buuuuuuum¡*

Gastly:Gaaaast...Gastly X.X

Joshua:Bien hecho Gastly. Vuelve. !Croagunk...GO¡

Croagunk:Croak,croak * Conque tu eres mi rival*

Joshua:Puya nociva y golpe roca.

Croagunk al ser lucha veneno puede ser un fácil adversario para Staravia pero su gran ataque y velocidad hace que tengas que pensar mucho. Este gran golpe hizo que Staravia quedase fuera de combate.

Joshua:Es tu último pokémon,elige bien.

Black: … !Adelante Hojís¡ Campo de Hierba.

Campo de hierba es un ataque de estado que los movimientos de tipo planta aumentan su potencia un 50%.

Black:Ahora usa hoja afilada siguiendo el patrón Y-Z.

El patrón Y-Z es un patrón algo raro. Empieza haciendo la táctica N doblada hacia la izquierda cruzas a ambos lados golpeando al objetivo después de una carrera.

Joshua:¡Esquívalo! Y haz bomba lodo.

Croagunk:Croaaaak *¡Ahí va eso!*

Hojís(Snivy):Sniiiiiiiiivy (Eso duele)

Black:¡ACABALO! ¡UTILIZA CICLÓN DE HOJAS!

Hojís:Sni...¡vyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! ***Max POWER***

Croagunk:Croooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak X.X

Joshua:El combate ha acabado...Croagunk descansa. Bueno ¿Sabes lo que significa?

Black:Significa que...!La medalla Ponzoña es MIA¡ !Lo logramos chicos¡

?:Bien,bien ahora ¿Crees que podrás derrotarme?

Black: ...Tu.

**André:Si,tres semanas para esto T_T pero los exámenes contraatacan y también tengo que salir que no soy un murciélago :3 . Hasta aquí el cap de PKM de hoy. Muy muy corto pero con su trama habitual. !Nos vemos humanos¡**


End file.
